In many technical fields liquids are used which may be hazardous for the user or operator. It is therefore a desire to provide for risk mitigation measures that reduce the chances of exposing the user with liquid, such as liquids that include chemically active substances. Moreover, during the transfer of the liquid the avoidance of spillages is desirable as well. Further, in some industries contamination of the liquids is strictly forbidden, like for example in food and beverage industries. Therefore, closed transfer systems (CTS) have been suggested for transporting liquids from a container into e.g. other receptacles or systems.
Currently known closed transfer systems are available with large multi-trip containers. These known systems cause high costs due to the employment of complicated valve technology within the dispensing device of such closed transfer system. The currently used containers comprise an opening with a one-time seal, e.g. a seal foil, on top of which an ordinary screw cap is provided. For draining the container it is thus necessary to first remove the ordinary cap and to subsequently remove the seal or to puncture, i.e. to pierce, the seal foil with the dispensing device. Hence, after decoupling the dispensing device the seal foil remains on the container opening in a destroyed configuration and no automatic closure of the opening of the container is provided after decoupling the dispensing device. Such a situation disadvantageously bares the risk of both contamination and leakage. Further, an unintentional decoupling during the process of draining may cause large spillages and may create an additional operator risk.